Firsts
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: There is a first to everything. One-shot.


**I have the faintest notion that I should update something else instead of write this, but it's so faint it's practically nonexistent.**

**I've been neglecting this fandom, haven't I? It wasn't to my intention, but my school's. To remedy the fact, I'm now posting something. However bad it is. Be warned****.**

* * *

Ran is Shinichi's first friend.

He was barely a year old when he set eyes on her, a gurgling alien with enormous round blues and fur that looked very much like his own hair, only slightly longer. He crawled closer and peered into her eyes, watching the way they followed his with interest. They stared.

Then Shinichi reached out a hand and pinched her on the cheek. The alien broke out in a raucous fit of sobs, squeezing her eyes shut while large, lustrous droplets leaked out from beneath her eyelashes. Shinichi panicked. He flailed his arms about, forgetting that he was still on all fours, and almost slammed face first into the marble floor. In his tumult, he caught something soft and warm in between his hand and steadied himself, and suddenly, miraculously, the crying stopped. He glanced up; it was the alien's tiny fist caught in his hand.

They blinked at each other, before fumbling their fingers about clumsily. Accidentally, their fingers interlocked, and suddenly everything clicked.

They didn't let go for a long time.

Shinichi's first lie is told about Ran.

Every child goes through the phase when boys repel girls, and vice versa. It is no different for Shinichi. His male friends started ridiculing him for hanging so much around Ran. He bore it all in stride, however, until one of them decided to sordidly declare Ran as Shinichi's best friend. Shinichi's face flushed in embarrassment, all too aware of those scornful eyes on him as the owners of those eyes doubled up in laughter. Shinichi yelled out, "She's nothing to me!"

Shinichi had difficulty sleeping that night. And the next night. And the night after that.

Morning found him trudging about in his yard, dark circles garnishing his eyelids and a miserable scowl that had nothing to do with insomnia embellishing his face. A blur of white caught his attention. Daisies were sprouting out from the ground, just standing there looking all innocent and cheery as they wafted in the wind. He instinctively leaned down, inspecting them closely before plucking one particularly large daisy out, a solitary dew garnishing a pure white petal. He wasted no time in getting to Mouri's Detective Agency, painstakingly fighting to keep the dew on the petal in the meantime, and finally sighed in relief when he spotted Ran. Then he presented the flower to Ran gruffly, mumbling something about sorry and best friends forever. Ran started in surprise – no idea what brought this on – but didn't question him. Instead, she just accepted the flower wordlessly. Shinichi didn't mind.

The grin lurking at the corners of her lips was reward enough.

The first opposite sex Shinichi dreamt of is Ran.

He woke up the next morning bewildered, the minutiae of the dream vague and blurry in his mind, but somehow sharpened his senses towards his surroundings – Ran, to be precise, but his eleven-year-old self was just too proud to admit that. Out of the blue, everything she did was significant. The way she would tap a finger to her chin thoughtfully when she was musing something; the light swing of her hips when she walked; the timbre of her voice that was not too high, nor too low; the scintillating ripple of her dark chocolate mane when it caught the sunlight; the yearning inside his veins to touch her skin, to thread his fingers through the silky strands and tilt the chin up and-

Then Shinichi would find to his mortification that he was staring – _blushing_, even – and would shift his gaze away immediately, cutting his train of thoughts short.

And he would become aware of his hitched breath.

The first visualisation Shinichi first had of marriage is Ran.

They were reading about fairytales in class – stories that had Shinichi yawning in boredom – when they got to the part where the prince married the princess and they lived happily ever after. Then an unwarranted image that almost choked him on his own breath flitted through his mind. It was incredibly stupid, ridiculously imbecile, the depiction of diamond rings and crimson roses and a glorious white bridal dress and Ran. And even more horrendous, of him standing beside her in a pristine tuxedo that complemented her bridal dress. Foolish, idiotic, crazy and insane.

And he squandered the rest of the class hallucinating about where they would hold the wedding and how many people they should invite and when he should propose and...

Shinichi's first crush is Ran.

He didn't know when everything commenced, didn't even realise it until he saw Ran flirting – Ran adamantly protested that she was definitely _not _flirting – with some nobody – he wasn't nobody, Ran had argued, he was a very nice person. Indeed, there wasn't an alpha and omega in sight; it had seemed to him like he had always been infatuated with her. He couldn't recall a time when he wasn't.

Nothing changed. Shinichi still walked to school with Ran, had lunch with her, nodded off on her shoulder, copied notes from her, passed slips to her under the table, got them both in trouble, and more often than not, getting karate chopped by her masterful kick.

Then Ran would kneel down beside him, eyes wide with concern as she checked out his injuries, apology written all over her delicate features. As she bandaged his bruises, Shinichi would reminisce about school and break time and being punished and getting kicked in the head and receiving treatment by soft gentle hands.

Bruises, he would think, were a small price to pay.

It took him months to finally comprehend that what he had for Ran was not a crush, but so _oh_ so much more. So much he was afraid to come to terms with it, so intense it hurt his chest every time he thought of it.

It was - love.

Shinichi's first kiss is shared with Ran.

It barely even counted as a kiss, sloppy and desperate as Ran transferred the life-saving air to Conan just as he was about to drown. A meagre press of soft lips against his, sealed tightly together to prevent air from leaking out.

Shinichi thinks it's the most wonderful first kiss ever.

And he vows to get more, in his real self, as Shinichi, not as Conan. He promises to himself, even as he laces his fingers through Ran's with one hand and presents her a daisy with another, the large dew on a petal reflecting the shimmer in her sapphire depths.

_Wait for me, Ran._

Shinichi ponders upon all his firsts with Ran, and comes to an abrupt revelation. He doesn't want Ran to be his first. He wants her to be his only.

And he hopes it's the same with her.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, that sucks so bad, I KNOW. Spare my tiny flammable heart and don't leave me any combustible review. I just want to try this kind of writing this once. Me hath no shame in trespassing into areas me ish not accustomed with.**

**By the way, did anyone notice that in the latest manga files, Ran doesn't restrict Conan as much anymore? It's like, she takes everything Conan says in, contemplates it seriously and even gives explanation in his stead when Mouri makes some dumb comment. Like she does with Shinichi! Hmm... Ayashi... **


End file.
